Testamenta Arma
The Testamenta Arma (Latin; 聖譜顕装, Seifu Kensou (Japanese), lit., "Testament Apparent Armament") is a set of weapons which symbolize the Seven Virtues and acts as a counterpart to the Mortal Sin Armaments. Each of the Harmonic Divine States excluding Qing-Takeda, United Nations of India and the Far East represents one of the Seven Virtues and holds one or two weapons relevant to the virtue they represent. They also represent parts of the human body. Origin The idea of the Seven Virtues originated from Aristotle and Plato, two famous Greek philosophers of the 4th Century BC. Initially, they considered four positive attributes — temperance, wisdom, justice and courage — to be desirable traits that a person must have. Eventually, at the time of the New Testament, three virtues (later called as theological virtues as opposed to the first four cardinal virtues) were added, creating the Seven Virtues now known today.Wikipedia article on the seven virtues, accessed June 11, 2012. The Seven Virtues which inspired the creation of the Testamenta Arma are prudence (prudentitia), justice (justitia), temperance (temperantia), fortitude (fortitudo), faith (fides), hope (spes) and charity (caritas). Characteristics Testamenta Arma are a special kind of divine weapons that were once distributed to the countries which possessed a Testament because they were meant to protect the Testaments. They used each country's Testament as a fuel source, so they could only be used above the ley lines in that country's territory. Even so, they could be used continuously to a certain extent. They were likely used as a model for producing the Logismoi Oplo. There are seven different types of Testamenta Arma because they were modeled after the seven cardinal virtues that correspond to the seven deadly sins. However, there are two Testaments, the Novum (Latin; 新代, Shindai (Japanese), lit., "New Generation") and the Vetus (Latin; 旧代, Kyudai (Japanese), lit., "Old Generation"), so there are a total of 14 in all. And the seven sets of Testaments each have one of the seven cardinal virtues. The seven countries affiliated to the Testament Union all possess the Testamenta Arma corresponding to their cardinal virtue. Before the Logismoi Oplo were made, these Testamenta Arma formed the power balance between nations. However, the non-Testament countries gained power through economic means and the History Recreation, and the Testamenta Arma were difficult to use even as defense when faced with a member of the Testament Alliance because those weapons used the Testament as a fuel source. So overall, these weapons are difficult to handle. When the Logismoi Oplo, which could replenish their fuel and could therefore be brought outside the country, appeared, the Testament countries drastically increased their power. Still, when these countries are in a fight where they want to prove that their fight is just, they bring out their Testamenta Arma.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 2A - Prologue: Lecturers Surrounded by Tranquility Testamenta Arma List *'1st Testament: Fides (Faith) – K.P.A. Italia' **Caput Fides - Vetus **Caput Fides - Novum *'2nd Testament: Spes (Hope) – Sviet Russia' **''Unknown'' *'3rd Testament: Caritas (Charity) – M.H.R.R.' **Animus Caritas - Vetus **Animus Caritas - Novum *'4th Testament: Prudentia (Prudence) – Hexagone Française' **Corpus Prudentia - Vetus **Corpus Prudentia - Novum *'5th Testament: Justitia (Justice) – England' **Brachium Justitia - Vetus **Brachium Justitia - Novum *'6th Testament: Fortitudo (Fortitude) – P.A. ODA' **Crus Fortitudo - Vetus **Crus Fortitudo - Novum *'7th Testament: Temperantia (Temperance) – Tres España' **Crus Temperantia - Vetus **Crus Temperantia - Novum Owners See also *Logismoi Óplo References Category:Terminology Category:Weapons Category:Testamenta Arma